Lost
by Team-Edward-Bella-Twihard
Summary: ok A: filed under austin & ally and criminal minds because i didn't know what else to file it under B: i'm not SHIPPING riker and rydel i just think they're very close as siblings and it's adorable: summary: when rikers beloved sister rydel gets kidnapped he does everything he can to find her putting her fate in the best fbi group there is but will they find her before its too late
1. Chapter 1

***Rydel's p.o.v***

I was regaining consciousness though I felt sleepy.

I blinked my eyes open and automatically knew something was wrong because I did not recognize the room I was in.

I felt around me to get my bearings I was lying in a bed, I felt something around my ankle, I reached down and felt a metal cuff around my ankle, attached to a chain, which was in turn attached to the bed.

I tried to visualize my surroundings but it was pitch black and I couldn't see a thing.

As I began to panic two questions went through my mind.

What had happened to me?

Where was I?

And one thought.

_I wish I had my big brother right now._

Suddenly I heard the sound of a door unlocking; the door, which by the sound of it was metallic, opened, and a stranger's silhouette crossed the threshold.

"Who are you, where am I, what do you want from me?"

But before I got any answers I felt a fist come in contact with the side of my head,

And I blacked out again.

***Earlier that morning***

***Riker's p.o.v***

"Are you sure you have the spare key?" I asked my little sister Rydel for what I knew was the tenth time.

"Yes riker I have it! I'm not a little girl anymore I can take care of myself." She whined.

One corner of my mouth rose in a crooked grin.

I wrapped her in a hug.

"You know I'm just looking out for you right?" I ask, playfully ruffling her hair.

"RIKER!" she exclaims, rearranging her hair back into place.

But then she smiles.

"And yes, I know you're just watching out for Me." she replies.

"Have fun at school today, and try not to get into any trouble ok?" I ask, knowing very well getting into trouble is the exact opposite of what Rydel does.

"Yeeeah ok." She replies sarcastically.

She starts to head out the door.

"Uh, Rydel." I call, holding up her backpack.

"Oh right!" she exclaimed, bounding up to me and taking it from me.

"Goodbye!" I wave.

"Bye!" she calls over her shoulder as she gets into her red mustang.

Rydel was, as you've probably already guessed, my little sister, I am 21 she's 19.

We're more like best friends than brother and sister, that's why I acted like I was a father, and not just a brother.

If anything happened to her, I wouldn't know what to do with myself.


	2. Chapter 2

**ok well haven't gotten many reviews on this story yet but it is only the 2nd chapter so i'll give it some time i really want to finish this story though so please leave a review if you like what you read or you want to give some light constructive criticism enjoy!**

**and yes i know this story is taking a turn towards "house at the end of the street" idk if you guys have seen that its got jennifer lawrence in it**

**i do not own house at the end of the street or criminal minds**

***Riker's p.o.v***

Its 6:30pm I just go home from a long day of work I walk to the apartment door, already I know something is wrong because it's still locked; Rydel should've been home by now.

I unlock the door and go inside; lights are still off, no sign of her backpack which she usually leaves by the door.

"Rydel?" I call.

No answer.

"Rydel, I'm home." I call again.

Still no answer.

I pick up my cell and dial Rydel's number, it goes straight to voicemail.

"Hey Rydel, this is Riker, call me." I hang up the phone and set it on the counter.

I look on the fridge for a note, there isn't one.

I begin to worry now because I know if Rydel planned on being home late she would've either stopped by the house first to drop off her stuff and left a letter, or at least call, but nothing.

I pace around the house nervously for a few minutes and pick up my cell again and dial her number again.

It goes straight to voicemail again.

"Hey Rydel don't be mad, this is riker again, where are you? Call me." I hang up again.

I sit down on the couch and try to watch t.v

Nothing distracts me though.

I get up with a sigh and fix dinner, hoping she'll be back soon.

She was really gonna get it when she got home.

***Rydel's p.o.v***

I was regaining my consciousness for the second time in one night, aware of the throbbing above my right temple where the stranger struck me.

I cough, noticing my throat is dry and burns with thirst.

"Hello?" I call.

"Can someone get me out of here please?" I yell again, tears streaming down my cheek, knowing I was in a basement where no-one would hear me.

Suddenly the metallic door creaks open again.

"Shhhh! stop yelling Becca, the neighbors will hear." The stranger says, setting a tray of food and water on the bed in front of me.

"M-my names not Becca" I reply.

"You really should stop screaming, mother won't like it." The stranger replies as he turns, shuts the door and locks it and goes back up the stairs.

"P-please let me go!" I cry, but he's gone.

I pick up the glass of cold water and drink greedily, saving enough so that I can wash my food down when I'm done eating.

_Riker please, I need your help._

***Riker's p.o.v***

I jolt awake, not realizing I'd fallen asleep on the couch, I looked around me, the lights were still off.

I go through the apartment turning on the lights.

"Rydel?" I call again.

I walk down the hall to her room, open the door quietly, but it's empty, her bed still made.

I pick up my cell phone hopeful.

But there are no missed calls, and no text messages.

_Ok, if she's not back by morning, then I'll call the police._

I went to my room and lied down, trying to relieve my nerves.

The fact that there have been serial kidnappings/murders taking place around town the last few months did little to ease my fears.

***Rydel's p.o.v***

I finished the food on my tray hungrily, and finished the last of the water that was in the glass.

Not long after that the stranger came back into the room with another glass of water, picked up my tray, and looked down at me.

And, without a word, leaves.

After he leaves I stand up out of bed, a little weak on my legs as I'd been sitting for so long.

I test the length of the chain, and start feeling around the room, hoping to come across my backpack which I knew contained my cell phone.

But after a few minutes of searching and feeling, and coming up with nothing, I slumped back down into the bed, sobbing.


	3. Chapter 3

** f.b.i agent David Rossi's p.o.v**

"Reed get your feet off your desk!" agent Aaron Hotchner snaps as he drops a folder on his desk.

Reed who at the moment had been asleep jolted awake and lowered his feet to the ground sheepishly.

Emily Prentiss comes in behind Hotchner.

"We've got a new kidnapping case." She says.

"the victim's brother, uh, Riker Lynch, called this morning said his sister Rydel never came home last night and he hasn't seen her red 1998 mustang either." Agent Derek Morgan finishes, opening the folder and reading the details.

"The victim is consistent with the other victims from earlier this month, late teens to early twenties long blond hair and brown eyes." Emily adds.

"Where was she last seen?" I ask.

"As far as we know she was last seen at school." Emily replies.

"Get one of her friends in here for questioning." Aaron replies.

She nods her head and leaves.

***Riker's p.o.v***

I was sitting in an interrogation room waiting for the f.b.i agent to return, a nervous knot in my stomach that wouldn't go away.

Suddenly a woman with black hair enters the room.

"Hi, I'm f.b.i agent Emily Prentiss, we spoke on the phone this morning." She says reaching out a hand.

I shake her hand.

"Your sister, would she, go anywhere and not tell you, or…" she begins

"No! no not at all, Rydel was nothing like that, she always comes home when she says she's going to be home and if not she lets me know, but last night she never came home, never called, didn't leave a letter, I tried calling her and it went right to voicemail." I interrupt.

"What about her friends, any that would cause trouble?" she asks.

"She really only has one close friend, and she's nothing like that." I reply.

"What's her name?" she asks.

"Laura Marano, she goes to the same community college in town as Rydel, they've been friends since the first grade." I reply.

"Ok, we're going to bring her in for questioning, you can go home for now, we'll call you if we have an update in the case." She replies.

"Thank you." I reply as I get up to leave.

"We're going to find your sister." She adds as she nods her head.

**Laura's p.o.v**

I was sitting in study hall when I hear my voice over the intercom.

"Laura Marano to the office please, Laura Marano to the office please."

I put my books into my backpack and go down to the office, a blond woman is waiting for me.

She holds out a badge.

"Hi, I'm f.b.i agent Jennifer Jareau, I'd like to ask you some questions about your friend Rydel." She says.

"Why, is she ok?" I ask.

"We hope so, she never came home last night, do you know anything about that?"

She asks, as we go into the conference room and sit down.

"No, all I know is she wasn't in school today, I thought maybe she was sick." I reply.

"Did she say anything to you yesterday?" she asks.

"Nothing unusual, I asked if she wanted to come over to stay the night but she told me she was going to go to the grocery store to get supplies so she could surprise Riker, her brother, with dinner." I reply.

"You're sure she didn't tell you anything else?" she asks.

"No, that's all I know, I'm sorry…is she going to be ok?" I ask.

"We hope so." She replies as she nods her head.

"Thanks for your help. She finishes.

"Anytime, please, let me know if you need anything else." I reply.

"Will do." She nods and leaves.

**back at headquarters**

**Aaron Hotchner's p.o.v**

"Well what have you guys got" I ask.

"Her brother said she wouldn't have gotten into any trouble, wouldn't have not shown up at home without telling him first, from what he told me she's well behaved and keeps her nose clean." Emily replies.

"Jennifer what did you learn from her friend?" I ask.

"She had asked Rydel if she'd wanted to stay the night but she'd said no because she was going to go to the grocery store to get food so she could surprise her brother with dinner." She replies.

I page Garcia.

"Hey Garcia?"

"Yea boss?"

"I need grocery stores within a fifteen mile radius of the Lynch's apartment."

"I'll get right on it!" she replies in her usual perky voice.

"Thank you."

"Ok, there are two main grocery stores, both within a ten mile radius of their apartment, one is at 3400 Melview Street, the other is at 2900 Creek avenue."

She replies after a couple minutes.

"Thank you Garcia. Also, contact the police departments, see if they've seen a red 1998 mustang abandoned somewhere, if not also check with the towing companies as well. " I reply.

"Will do!" she replies

"Emily, Jennifer, you go to the one on Melview Street, Derek come with me to the one on Creek Avenue. Ask the store clerks if they saw her, then search the area's for her red 1998 mustang." I command.

They nod and leave.

"Let's go Derek." I reply.


	4. Chapter 4

**Riker's p.o.v**

I was in the backseat of f.b.i agents Aaron Hotchner's and Derek Morgan's black s.u.v going to the supermarket that me and Rydel always went to.

They parked the car and we got out, going inside, we approached the manager who looked at Derek's badge wearily.

"Can I help you folks?" He asks.

"I'm f.b.i agent Aaron Hotchner, we're looking for a missing girl, she's about five feet tall, early 20's, long blond hair, probably driving a red 1998 mustang, have you seen anyone that fits this description?" he asks.

"Well I get a ton of people in and out of here every day, I don't remember seeing anyone like that, but if you'd like to check the security tapes I'll gladly take you back to the security room." The manager replies.

"That would be very helpful, thank you." Aaron replies as the manager leads us to the back.

"The room is full of different t.v's all capturing different areas of the store, the manager picks up a tape and hands it to us.

This is a tape of the past couple of days, will this do?" he asks.

"This will work, thank you sir." Aaron replies

The manager nods his head and leaves.

Aaron puts the tape in the VCR player and puts it on fast forward.

After a few minutes I see a head of blond hair flash by that looks familiar.

"Wait stop!" I exclaim.

"Go back just a little bit." I finish.

Derek slowly rewinds the tape, when I see her.

"That's her!" I exclaim.

"The time was 4 o'clock pm" Derek remarks.

Suddenly Derek's phone rings.

"It's Garcia." He says before answering it.

"Talk to me doll face." He answers.

**Garcia**

"Ok, the police department called me and reported of an abandoned red mustang in a deserted ally that was picked up by the towing company early this morning; they don't know what the year of the car was though."

**Derek**

"Have them check the year and call you back, we need to know if that was her car, and then we'll need to know what ally it was left in, that could lead us to her location."

**Garcia**

"I'll get right on it!"

**back to riker's p.o.v**

He hangs up his phone.

"They may have possibly found your sisters car, it was abandoned in an ally this morning, they're going to check the year on it and Garcia will call me back, hopefully this will give us a general location of your sister."

Derek says looking at me.

I nod my head once, swallowing, too numb to say anything.

**Rydel's p.o.v**

I heard the metallic door open, meaning it must be around dinner time.

The man who has kidnapped me has a tray in his hand, confirming my last thought.

"Here Becca, I made your favorite, meatloaf and vegetables." He says, setting the tray on the bed in front of me.

"My names not Becca." I insist for what must be the thousandth time.

"Please, you have to let me go! I-I have to find my brother, please." I beg.

He looks at me, with a lost look in his eyes.

"Don't be silly Becca, I am your brother." He replies.

He turns and leaves, shutting the door behind him.

"I'M NOT YOUR FUCKING SISTER! I WANT TO GO HOME!" I scream, tears falling down my face.

"I want my big brother." I say more quietly through my sobs.

**riker's p.o.v**

We were standing in an ally way, the car they'd found here WAS my sisters car, the f.b.i were searching the area for clues.

"Hey I think I found something." F.b.i agent Emily Prentiss calls out.

"What is it?" Aaron Hotchner asks.

"It's a photo I.D!" she exclaims.

"Let me see that." Derek asks, holding his hand out.

He takes the card and looks at it, picking up his cell phone at the same time.

"Garcia, I need you to run a name through the system for me, his name is Erin Greenwood." He says.

**Garcia**

Give me just a moment…..ah! Here, Erin Greenwood

"His mother was a drug addict who was arrested for child abuse, when she wasn't abusing her children they were pretty much left to fend for themselves, he had a sister becca Greenwood who was beat to death by their mother later her son, who was 18 at the time was admitted to an insane asylum for trying to kill his mother, this was before she was arrested, after her arrest he was released, that's all I've got on him."

**Derek**

I thought for a moment.

"Garcia, run becca's name through and see if you can't find a picture or description."

**Garcia**

"Ok, just give me one moment, becca Greenwood….Derek…you're gonna like this, if she were still alive today she'd be in her twenties, she had bleach blond hair that came down past her shoulders, brown eyes."

**Derek**

"Do we have a location?"

**Garcia**

"I can't find anything on a location, but I will contact the insane asylum where Erin was admitted and let you know what I find out."

**back to riker's p.o.v**

Derek hung up his phone and sighed.

"What, what is it?" I ask.

"We may have possibly figured out who took your sister." He replies.


End file.
